Not A Tough Man Sport
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: For livelaughlove, and her writing contest. The flock are at a soccer match... almost put football, im so British. : Enjoy!


**Okay, another challenge one-shot. I can't seem to get the imagination to do one shots without a prompt. Feel free to give me some and help me get over my ridiculously long writers block I have at the moment. Honest, it took me forever to write this. I will write the prompt at the bottom of the story…just so this message isn't too long. Hope you like. XD**

* * *

Wow. Who ever thought they'd see the day? I, Maximum Ride, am sitting in an arena packed full of people I don't know and definitely don't trust, and am perfectly calm…. as calm as a bird kid can be when screaming at soccer players. I swear, these people are total wimps. I mean, they fall on the ground, and are clutching their legs and wailing in pain. I bet if they broke a nail they would be carried off on the stretcher. Pushing and punching was already banned, what more did they want? Protective bubbles to run around in? I guess if you want a tough man sport, go to an American football game right? Anyway, so there I was, sitting next to a kid with a dodgy digestive system and another with mind reading abilities…and I was shouting at the players of a game that I don't even think has a meaning. They run around after the frigging ball, and then kick it away from them, defeating the whole point of running after the thing anyway. Pointless. Why was I shouting when there was no point to the game? Because a fight had broken out…and one of the guys in it was standing doing nothing.

"When running is the sole option, you run. When jumping is the sole option, you jump. When fighting is the sole option, you either RUN like hell, or ya FIGHT! You don't stand there like a lemon with another guy beating the crap out of you!" Do you see my point? What a twat.

"Why are you getting so wound up other nothing, Max?" Gazzy asked me in his not-so-innocent voice.

"She's having one those monthly girl's days." Knowing the glaring at him wouldn't do the trick; I slapped Iggy round the head or his comment, before pointing and saying

"No, I'm having one of _those _girl's days." I was pointing at a pretty menacing looking group of girls who were shouting equally as loud as me at the players on the field.

"Maybe we should…"

"Stupid piece of retarded crap!" Nudge's no-doubt-interesting suggestion was cut off by the loud shout of a teenage girl behind as she threw her phone, bouncing off Fang's head and landing in an old lady's lap.

"Wasn't that a bit uncalled for? I mean, I know Fang isn't the best working of people, but was there any reason to call him a piece of retarded crap and throw a metal object at him?" Angel whispered this gently to me, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly as she said it.

"You think it's funny do you? My boyfriend just dumped me and now I can't get my phone to work to sort it out, and I really need some comfort food. PIE!!! Pie's good…no it doesn't sound right. I know what I need! I NEED CHOCOLATE!!" With this piece of information, the crazy phone-throwing girl was out of her seat, and running towards the exit.

"I have a bump." Fang stated bluntly, rubbing his head where the phone had hit him, glaring after the girl as though he was totally considering running after her and choking her with a live rat before ringing on her door and using the ding-dong noise as a cue to pull on her hair like it was a bell rope. Or maybe he was wishing she would fall up the stairs, like she did the next moment. Boy has some freaky psychic skills, I tell you that.

"Wow Max! The people in front of us are British! I know you all met an English person when you went off to Germany, but I've never met one!"

"You don't know they're British Gaz."

"Do too. Watch." Gazzy leant forward, and tapped a little boy with brown hair on the shoulder. The boy turned around.

"What do you call this game?" the boy gave the creepiest grin ever, his eyes scrunching up to make him look a little like a chipmunk, before replying in a stupid squeaky voice

"Fooootball." That was all I heard all day from a devil child by the name of The Gasman.

**

* * *

**

And the prompt was:

**Restrictions:  
- It cannot be rated lemon (or M, for those who don't know what 'lemon' is)  
- It must be a one shot. (SORRY!!)  
- It must have 500-3000 words. (I know, big gap but I wanna give you guys a free reign... Or as free as this will get)  
- Every character must speak at least once  
- A maximum of two OCs, unless they are minor OCs like cashiers.**

**Words that must be used:  
- Joy  
- Bubbles  
- Ding-dong  
- PIE!!!  
- Fooootball (with all the 'o's)**

**Phrases/Sentences:  
- "Stupid piece of retarded crap!"  
- "When running is the sole option, you run. When jumping is the sole option, you jump. When fighting is the sole option, you either RUN like hell, or ya FIGHT!"  
- "I'm having one of those girl's days."  
- "I NEED CHOCOLATE!!"**

**Hope I got it right!**


End file.
